


My Girlfriend's Not Hungry

by kcat1971



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Diners, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcat1971/pseuds/kcat1971
Summary: During the first Bartlet Campaign, the gang takes a break to grab some food at a diner.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	My Girlfriend's Not Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a PHOTO PROMPT. It will make more sense if you look at the photo first. If the photo link doesn't work simply google the phrase "My Girlfriend's Not Hungry" and look at the images. (Special thanks to @JOBrien42 for the prompt.)

Prompt- 

[PHOTO OF MENU](https://images.app.goo.gl/ir9JcPvNZwTXAFTS7)

Setting- random diner somewhere on the campaign trail during Bartlet for America ‘98; a few weeks after Donna joins the campaign but before Mandy breaks up with Josh.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“This is _exactly_ what we need. I’m so excited.” Josh Lyman exclaims, picking up the quad-fold laminated menu off the still slick formica table while the rest of the crew slide into the extra-long booth.

“Scootch over some more.” Sam insists, pushing Donna even closer to Josh, as he attempts to slide across the cracked red vinyl. Toby and CJ manage a bit more personal space on their side of the booth, while observing the children jostling each other while grinning like lunatics.

“Why did I agree to this?” Toby grumbles lowly.

“Because, Tobus,” CJ responds with an elbow jab, “we need a break, and Josh assured you that this diner would have an egg cream on the menu.”

“Right.” He picks his menu up off the table and joins the others in pursuing the abundance of offerings. 

They all contemplate their orders in silence until the perky waitress, aptly named “Candi” approaches the table with a wide smile.

“Hi!” She greets them enthusiastically. “What can I get for you?”

CJ is quick to respond. “I’ll have a grilled chicken salad and a diet Dr. Pepper, please. Separate checks.”

Candi looks at Toby. “Club sandwich and an egg cream.”

“Okay, and you sir?” She looks at Sam.

“Spinach and feta omelet. Fruit instead of home fries. And a large orange juice.”

Donna is still looking over the menu when it’s her turn. She looks up, a little flustered. “Um, I’ll just have a cup of Chicken Noodle soup. And water is fine thank you”

No one else sees Josh frown behind his menu. He knows money is tight for Donna, but it bugs him that she barely ever orders anything to eat for herself, always claiming that she’s not hungry. That’s why he typically shoves his own plate towards her. And her willingness to accept whatever he offers makes him think she’s just trying to be frugal.

That’s when he spots the perfect solution. He looks up at Candi with a dazzling smile.

“I’ll have the Burger, extra well done, only ketchup, fries and a coke. And My Girlfriend’s not hungry, cheese sticks.”

He hands the menu back to Candi who turns on her heel and quickly walks to the window with the paper slip. “Order up!” She yells as she taps the bell.

“I love that!” Josh exclaims in glee as he turns to face the rest of the gang, who are sitting there, mouths slightly open, looking askance. “So, I’m thinking that we need to target the Pacific Northwest next week . . .”

While Josh dives into political strategy and Donna hangs on his every word, Toby, CJ, and Sam wonder what the hell just happened. Why did Josh refer to Donna as his girlfriend? Does Mandy know? What kind of scandal could this cause? The last thing they need is their senior political director doing a hit and run on a pretty, young volunteer.

Neither Josh or Donna notice the relative silence from the group as they banter ideas back and forth until the food arrives.

Candi hands it out with ease and efficiency, reminding the table of everyone’s order as she does.

“And last, but not least, burger and fries, with a side of “my girlfriend’s not hungry.” She announces producing two plates for Josh, one containing his burger and fries while the other contains a second order of fries and three cheese sticks.

Josh promptly grabs one of the cheese sticks, taking a large bite, while simultaneously moving the plate closer to Donna. She gives him a quick grateful look and pops a fry into her mouth.

Giving each other a quick glance, realization dawns on CJ and Toby that neither Josh nor Donna have any idea what just happened. Sam also raises an eyebrow as he arrives at the same conclusion. And as they eat their food, the three of them wonder exactly how long this thing between Josh and Donna will simmer before it boils over.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Transitions Universe head canon.


End file.
